1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope comprising a channel for inserting a therapeutic instrument, in which the therapeutic instrument is projected from the distal portion of the channel for inserting the therapeutic instrument and is moved for performing various treatments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a medical endoscope is widely used for various curing treatments which are performed by inserting a long and thin inserting portion in the body cavity so as to observe the organ in the body cavity or by using a therapeutic instrument inserted in an instrument channel as needed.
Further, recently, an endoscope is widely known for an effective operation, in which the endoscope comprises a plurality of channels for inserting the therapeutic instrument, and the affected part in the body cavity is incised with the endoscope by inserting the therapeutic instrument into the channels for inserting the therapeutic instrument.
As one of the above-mentioned endoscopes, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-170006 discloses a technology to change the direction of the therapeutic instrument which is inserted into the channel for inserting the therapeutic instrument and is projected from a channel opening, wherein the endoscope has two channels for inserting the therapeutic instrument and the therapeutic instrument is operated in the rising and falling direction in view of an operator who grips an operating section by operating a rising table arranged to an opening at the distal portion (channel opening) of the channels for inserting the therapeutic instrument according to the operation of an operating ring which rotates around the axis thereof in the direction coaxial to the operating section.